Today's electronic devices, such as computers, tablets, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., enable users to access and/or download various videos on-line. A user may access and/or download a video from an on-line content provider to play on the user's electronic device. Typically, when a selected video is played, the video will be the only content item being displayed to the user. If a user wants to perform other tasks and/or view other content on the electronic device, the user generally has to interrupt the video experience to engage with other online experiences.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism that allows a video to be played while presenting additional contextually relevant content to the viewer of the video in a single, related experience. It would be further desirable to provide mechanisms that can use elements of the video as a dynamic search query to present additional related content to the video while the user is viewing the video. In addition, it would also be desirable to provide mechanisms that can recommend video selections and associated related content for users to view.